<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles and One-shots by atnuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037613">Drabbles and One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atnuka/pseuds/atnuka'>atnuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fake Science, Fluff, Gen, Mentor Tony Stark, One-Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stark Industries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atnuka/pseuds/atnuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous scenes and one-shots focused on Peter and Tony’s dynamic. I may come back to some of these later.</p><p>Chapter 1: Peter, Pepper, and Tony<br/>Chapter 2: Tony, Peter, and Rhodey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These one-shots are my attempts to get a feel for a comfortable writing style. I love all comments/kudos and accept constructive criticism, but I’d appreciate some kindness in the comments since this is for stress-relief.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tony!”</p><p>Pepper’s call echoed through the penthouse, as she left the elevator carrying a briefcase’s worth of papers for Tony to review. </p><p>Considering it was late in the morning on a Monday, she fully expected to have to venture downstairs to find him in the lab. At best, she hoped she would find him reviewing the specs on the latest Stark-Audi electric car, though that was likely a pipe dream. </p><p>“Ms. Potts! Hi!”</p><p>Pepper turned to find Peter poking his head out of the kitchen, his arms filled with packets of dried blueberries and mixed nuts with more on the counter next to him.</p><p>“Peter! I didn’t know you had the day off school. Are you feeling okay?” Pepper asked, looking at the amount of snacks Peter was trying to carry, likely down to the lab where Tony was waiting. </p><p>“No, I’m fine! I mean, technically, I do have school today. Ned said we had a pop quiz in Physics that I missed, but,” Peter hurried on, cowed by her pursed lips and raised eyebrow, “Mr. Stark said he’d show me around SI today so my absence is excused by the school for an,” using his one free hand, he made air-quotes, “‘internship-related activity.’” Several packets slipped out of his arms at the movement and he scrambled to pick them up. </p><p>Pepper sighed. “Is Tony down in the lab? Because if you want to see SI today, you should head down soon, before you both get caught up on a new project.”</p><p>Peter straightened up, nodding. “Yeah, we’re about to go. Mr. Stark said to bring food for later, because he had a meeting at one so we’d have to take a break for that. I think it’s with Marc Lichte? He said it might run long, so....” He dipped his head slightly, indicating his laden arms. </p><p>Setting down the case, Pepper grabbed the backpack slouched against the wall. “Here,” she unzipped the bag, frowning slightly at the crumpled papers within, and held it out to Peter. “Toss them in, and we’ll go down together. I’ve got a few papers for Tony to look over before his meeting.”</p><p>He smiled gratefully and unloaded his snacks into the backpack before taking it out of her hands and shouldering it, grasping the strap with one hand. Pepper gestured for him to lead the way to the lab, picking up her briefcase as she followed.</p><p>After only a few steps, she sighed and said, “Peter, wait.” His unzipped backpack was gaping open under the weight of its contents, which were threatening to spill out at any sudden movement. </p><p>He paused mid-step, about to turn around before freezing at the slight pull on his backpack. As Pepper tugged the zipper closed with her free hand, the corners of Peter’s lips turned up in a slight smile. “Thanks, M-Ms. Potts.”</p><p>With a final tug on the zipper, Pepper fell into step beside Peter as they continued walking. </p><p>“No problem, just taking care of the mess before it happens.”</p><p>Peter snickered, “I’m sure you have a lot of practice doing that.”</p><p>She smiled and leaned in to whisper loudly, “Oh, most definitely,” her eyes directed pointedly at the man behind the glass walls, as she placed her hand against the biometric lock. </p><p>“Are you two conspiring behind my back?” Tony asked with mock suspicion, pushing back from his workbench with his arms crossed.</p><p>Doing his best to suppress his grin, Peter replied, “It’s okay, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts was just helping me get ready to head down.”</p><p>“As if we would ever conspire against you so openly.” Pepper gave Peter a wink, before striding forward to set the briefcase on top of the table. “Anyway, Peter tells me that you will attend the Audi meeting at one? Here are the files you’ll need to look over for that.”</p><p>“Pepper, honey,” Tony complains, standing up and giving her hand a squeeze. “Didn’t we talk about getting them to send us the digital files?”</p><p>“Yes, but SIMON’s been having a difficult time coordinating that with Marc because of ‘appropriate presentation,’ so for now, this will have to do.” Pepper gave him a peck on the lips before turning back. “And Peter, if you want a real tour of SI—with me—let me know so we can set it up.”</p><p>“Yes! Ms. Potts, thank you, that would be awesome! I mean you know what’s really going on in the company—“</p><p>“So do I!” Tony interrupted, offended. </p><p>“—because you’re the CEO, so you know more than just the tech stuff—“</p><p>“I was the CEO for almost 20 years!”</p><p>“—and I would love to learn about SI from you!” Peter finished, returning Pepper’s beaming smile in equal measure. </p><p>“I’ll let Bambi know, and I’ll text you when I’m free so we can plan.”</p><p>With a hug for Peter and a final smug grin in Tony’s direction, Pepper left the lab and ascended the stairs to the penthouse. </p><p>“Well, Underoos,” Tony sighed, shaking his head and turning back to his holotable. “If you want Pepper, I guess we can get back to redesigning the lateral layering mechanism in the suit.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes widened. “No— I mean, yes, I would love to work on that, but Mr. Stark, you said we’d see the labs and you’re definitely the best person to show me those— but Ms. Potts, she’s the CEO and she knows the marketing and the business and everything so she’s the best to show me— not that you’re not the best! Well, she’s at least a little better, so—“</p><p>Tony cut off Peter’s rambling with a laugh. “Kid, Pepper is definitely the one you want to show you around the company, <em>but</em>”—he raised a finger to cut off Peter’s protests—“I can still show you the ‘tech stuff.’”</p><p>Peter relaxed and a wide grin spread across his face. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony checked his watch. “It’s a bit past eleven now, so let’s start. Have you got anywhere in particular in mind?”</p><p>“Well,” Peter started, bouncing on the balls of his feet with mounting excitement, “I heard Dr. Mehta in Biomed has been working on improving the mobility on lower limb neuro-orthotics, which I know you’ve been working on”—Peter noted Tony’s wince, and hurried on—“but Dr. Jorgensen in Aero is supposed to be coming up with improvements to your flight stabilisers, so that would cool to see.”</p><p>Tony settled an arm around Peter’s shoulders and guided him toward the penthouse. “We better get started then.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Never again,” Rhodey swore. “Never again will I let you drag me into something like <em>that</em>.” Stumbling out of the helicopter, he leaned against its side and heaved large gulps of air. </p><p>Tony slapped him on the back as he hopped out of the back, utterly unfazed by their harrowing ride except for his wind-ruffled hair. “Ah, come on, Granny Smith! How else will the kid learn?”</p><p>Half-heartedly shoving Tony away, Rhodey watched as the kid in question slowly got out of the plane. His eyes were wide and his hands were still held aloft, fist clenched as though he was still holding onto cyclic pitch control. </p><p>Biting back his smile, Tony walked over to Peter and lifted the headset off of him. After he tossed it back into the helicopter, he gripped the kid’s shoulders and studied his expression. “You alright, kid?”</p><p>Slowly, tremulously, a grin stretched across Peter’s face. He nodded.</p><p>Tony mirrored his expression, laughing aloud with pride and relief. “There you go, buddy. A couple more times with Colonel Air-sick over there and we’ll get you your license in no time.”</p><p>Rhodey staggered over to them, jabbing Tony in the chest when he got close enough. “I said <em>never again, </em>Tony.<em> Never</em>.” He punctuated each word with another sharp poke. </p><p>He then turned to glare accusingly at Peter. "You have all the self-preservation instincts of that squirrel from those Ice Age movies."</p><p>With that, Rhodey tried to straighten himself up for a dignified exit, failed, and lurched away still clutching his stomach. He ignored Peter and Tony's snickering behind him.</p><hr/><p>Tony slung an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Don't worry, Pete. He'll come around eventually." Leaning in, he added, "Just talk about how much fun you had learning to drive with Happy, and he'll do whatever it takes to become your second-favourite teacher again."</p><p>Widening his eyes, Peter looked at Tony incredulously. "Rhodey wouldn't replace you just by giving me helicopter lessons!"</p><p>"Replace me... you mean <em>I'm</em> the second-favourite?!" Tony tore off his glasses and furrowed his brows at Peter. "This is an outrage. Who else could be your favourite teacher?"</p><p>The kid shrugged without dislodging Tony's arm, turning his head away to hide his smile. "My physics teacher is pretty cool. Ms. Warren lets us do our own experiments for each unit, as long as it involves what we're doing in class."</p><p>Tony ruffled Peter's hair, making him squawk with indignation. "I let you into my home and <em>this</em> is the thanks I get? Even after we worked on my suit together?"</p><p>"Well," Peter smirked mischievously, "if you let me <em>fly</em> in the suit..."</p><p>Tony let out a peal of laughter. "Nice try, kid. No flying until you stop swinging into buildings."</p><p>"That was <em>one time</em>, four months ago!"</p><p>"Mm, and what about that incident with Skyline Tower two weeks ago?"</p><p>Peter inhaled deeply, preparing to throw examples of his responsibility at Tony in rapid succession, but deflated instead. "Yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>He peeled away from Tony and walked ahead, making him feel a bit guilty about bringing up the kid's mistakes.</p><p>"I'm sure Rhodey wouldn't mind letting me take out the War Machine armour if I say I'm all set with helicopter lessons." Turning back, Peter caught sight of Tony's surprised expression and smiled broadly. "Then he <em>would</em> be my second-favourite."</p><p>Tony watched the kid snicker to himself, delighted with his own cunning. Tearing himself out of his shock, he took several quick steps to catch up to Peter. "We'll see who's laughing when we upgrade your suit. Maybe it's time for you to return to your roots, <em>Underoos</em>."</p><p>He sped past Peter, grinning like a Cheshire cat at his mortified expression. "Let's see what Rhodey thinks, shall we?"</p><p>"<em>Mr. Stark</em>, no!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>